


警官日记

by RumPiiie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumPiiie/pseuds/RumPiiie
Kudos: 93





	警官日记

4月15日 星期三 晴  
昨晚又没有写日记，因为我到家时已经过了凌晨一点，还做了些别的事，这里暂不赘述，等会再细说。洗完澡之后我的体力只够我艰难地爬上床，别说什么日记了，光是想到今天早上还要上早班我就痛苦得想用枕头里闷死自己。但是昨天晚上我经历的一切实在是太过不可理喻，所以我还是决定在这清闲的早班时间里补上昨天的日记。

昨天本来只是我警察生涯里平静而普通的一天，临下班前我已经想好了要去出租屋楼下新开的那家餐馆打包他们招牌的猪肉拉面回家吃，还要在里面多加一个荷包蛋。但是正当我的左脚迈出了办公室的门，队长就一把从我的身后薅住了我的制服领子，义正言辞地对我说：“金道英同志，接上级通知，今晚七号区收网，组织需要你。”

我叹口气把自己的领子从他手里扯出来，刚迈出门的左脚也自觉地收了回来。这倒不是我有什么作为警察的觉悟，我对即将发生在酒吧街的扫黄行动毫无兴趣，组织是不是真的需要我这种警察我不太清楚，但我是真的很需要组织给我发的那一份工资。

所以五分钟后我老老实实地坐在办公室里狼吞虎咽地吸溜泡面，心里还安慰自己同样是面条，加班的这一份还不用我自己花钱，吃到就是赚到，挺好。这么想着就抹抹嘴和其他加班的同事一起挤上了前往七号区的警车。

七号区是我们这个城市红灯区在公安系统里的编号，为了创建文明城市领导们似乎是下了很大的功夫整治这个区域，但是始终不得其法。我觉得这也是理所应当的，人类的欲望无穷无尽，从七号区里的商店就能窥见一隅，大多数的贩卖烟草、酒精和安全套，仿佛这些东西才是人最基础的生存需要。

不过这些都是题外话，总的来说昨天的行动还是挺顺利的，有人在七号区内部给我们通风报信，具体地报告了卖淫团伙今晚作案的时间地点和规模，甚至还追加补充了一部分的客户信息，详细到以至于有点可疑。

但事实证明我的猜忌完全是多余的，信息准确而完整，警队没费什么功夫就把整个卖淫团伙一举抓获，卖淫场所也直接捣毁查封。唯一有些令人头疼的就是逮捕人数过多，警车有些塞不下，需要分几趟运回局里关着。

我和队长看守在夜总会大堂里，一堆衣衫不整的人被手铐成群的拷在一起，不少都是从床上铐下来的，裤子都没穿好，露着大片白花花的肉，空气里烟草、酒精和情欲的味道混在一起，让我忍不住地反胃。其中有个痴肥的嫖客挣了一下手铐，和他拷在一起一小男孩立刻就牵连着摔在了地上。我快步走过去踢了那胖子一脚，瞪着他让他老实点，然后把那看着还没成年的小男孩扶起来坐着。扶他的时候他的脸颊和嘴唇蹭过我的手，不知道是故意还是无意。

我感觉很恶心。他的脸上带妆，有鲜明的脂粉气，我的手指被他的嘴唇蹭过留下了一点口红印，我捻着我的手指想把指尖那种黏腻的感觉弹出去，但是以失败告终。于是我和队长打了声招呼往洗手间走过去。

七号区不愧是七号区，最大夜总会的洗手间都让我感到名不虚传。每一块地砖都被擦得锃亮，门边还放着盆绿植，里面还浮动着香薰的好闻味道。我正低头专心又用力地搓着我的手指，突然门开了。

从外面低着头走进来一个很帅的年轻男人，我从洗手台的镜子里刚好能看见他。身高腿长，穿了一件黑衬衫，领口的扣子开了三四颗，露出一大片白色的胸口，头发拿发胶精心定型过，垂下来的一两缕都恰到好处。他一抬头我的眼睛就粘在了他的鼻子上。

那真的是一个长得很好鼻子，端正得像用尺量过，又直又挺。我在警校时的舍友李永钦给我说过，长这种鼻子的男人几把都很大。他当时吊儿郎当地告诉我的时候我也没怎么认真听，只觉得他满嘴无聊的流氓话，但现在看着这人的鼻子我竟然只能想起他的谆谆教诲来。

“道英啊，遇到这样的男人一定要珍惜地和他来一炮，知道吗？”

知道个屁。这估计又是哪个房间里没逮上的漏网之鱼。我水龙头都没关就把手伸到腰后去拿手铐，打算把这个本来能逃过一劫的倒霉鬼一会也铐到大堂去，但他的脸上倒是毫无恐惧之色，甚至在镜子里冲着我微微一笑。

现在的牛郎心理素质真的都挺不错的。我这样想着，在背后的手就被握住了，这牛郎的劲还挺大，我竟然挣脱不开。他另一只手顺势就着我拿手铐掀起来的一点警服，摸到了我衬衫里去，还一路向下往裤子里摸。

“警官，不要逮捕我好吗？”他的手摸完我的屁股就往前面摸，头也凑到我的脸侧来，用牙齿轻轻咬我的耳朵，一边对着我的耳朵吹气一边和我商量，“警官放我一马，我帮警官解决一下当务之急，您看成不成？”

当务之急是什么？当务之急是我硬了。他顺着我大腿内侧往上摸，捏了捏我裤裆里的那玩意，像是料定我不会拒绝一般放松地笑起来。我发誓我不是故意硬的，我敢说世界上任何一个gay都扛不住这帅哥那样一通摸，更何况是我这种长期没有性生活的苦逼警察。说出来可能没人信，我连自慰的时间都没有。上班真的太累了，每天睡觉前我的手还没来得及伸进裤裆我都已经睡着了，而早晨我又总想着有时间撸一管还不如多睡几分钟。

我的理智告诉我我应该拒绝他并将这胆大包天的牛郎捉拿归案，但是我的生理需要让我闭嘴。他把我的沉默自动理解成了一种默认，摸着我前面那根的手自发自觉地撸动了起来。握着我手腕的那只手也松了松，随即肆意大胆了起来，抓着我的手开始在他自己身上乱摸，首先就略带炫耀地让我的手摸了摸他的六块腹肌。

操，比我还多两块。我心里腹诽着，虽然我也搞不懂在这种时候我的脑袋里怎么还能想着这些有的没的。随即他就带着我的手一路向下，把他的皮带解开，西裤拉链拉开，指引我的手往里摸。

他的几把是真他妈的大，李永钦诚不欺我。我摸到的那一刻我就射在他手上，快得就像是一个从小到大没自慰过的童子鸡。但我认为这也是有原因的，一半是憋的一半是吓的。我实在不能想象那么大一玩意等会要是塞进我的屁股里，哪怕真的能塞进去我猜明天我也无法直立行走去上班。

他倒是很开心，戏谑地贴着我耳朵边笑，还把沾着我精液的手在我眼前晃了晃，问我是不是憋太久了，我心里想这不是废话，但是嘴里发出来的全是无法控制呻吟。他把手上的精液全抹到了我屁股上，前面那根大玩意暗示性地蹭来蹭去，我终于说出了第一句我们见面以来的完整句子：“等一下。”

“等什么等啊警官，都这样了还等？”他小声地吐槽了一句，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到我脖子边上，用牙齿轻轻叼住一小块皮肤又亲又啃，一只手臂环住我的腰撑着我防止我滑下去。感谢我尚存的最后一丝理智，我从牙缝里挤出来两个字：“戴套。”

他还算有良心，理智回笼般地停住了动作，把我整个人翻过来靠在洗手台上，自己从西裤的后袋里摸出两个安全套，一左一右拿在手上伸到我面前让我选：“草莓的还是蜜桃的？”

这都什么时候了还搞这种无用的民主？刚才你摸我屁股的时候也没见你征求我意见。我得用自己的两条胳膊撑在洗手台上才能确保自己不因为腿软滑下去，根本没看清他手上的包装哪个对哪个就抬起下巴点了点右边，他若有所思地自言自语说原来喜欢蜜桃味的，然后用牙齿咬开包装拿出安全套，递到我的面前，脸上表情无辜：“警官喜欢蜜桃味的话，用嘴帮我带一下吧？”

我还没来得及答应脑袋就被摁下去用嘴给他带套，心里还得努力安慰自己就当舔根蜜桃味棒棒糖。但是我一张嘴我就知道自己错了，世界上没有这么大的棒棒糖，不会有，真的不会有。我还在顶端舔弄的时候他就等不及得往我嘴里挺动，猴急地简直不像个本应久经沙场的牛郎，一边扶着我的脑袋还要提要求，说拜托啦警官，把牙收起来一点吧。

我的嘴被撑到最大，口水止不住得往外流，那样子应该又狼狈又丑，但不知道为什么他从上而下盯着我的脸看，我嘴里的那东西甚至还又胀大了几圈。不知道我卖力地舔了多久，他终于大发慈悲地从我嘴里抽出来，把浑身无力的我从地上抱到了洗手台上。

这次我们终于脸对着脸了，我再次感叹这人长得真帅，这打一炮我并不算吃亏，他像是猜透了我的心理活动，凑过来在我嘴角很嗲地“啾”的一声亲，开始认真地解我的制服扣子，一边解还一边看我的胸牌，拼我的名字：“金道英？道英？”

我胡乱地冲他点点头，穿着制服搞一夜情就这点不好，个人信息泄露太多总归会引起一些不必要的麻烦，他还看了我胸牌上的出生年月告诉我他只比我小一岁，我的扣子在这时已经被解到了最底下，他盯着最后一颗扣子手上动作不停，嘴上也不闲着：“在玹，我叫郑在玹。”

我可有可无地小声重复了一遍，他也解开了我警服的最后一个纽扣，完成了姓名交换的仪式他揽过我的后颈和我激烈地吻到一起，他的舌头撬开我的牙关，像是要把我嘴里的齿列都舔遍。手指也打着圈玩弄我的乳尖。

虽然很没出息，但我确实爽的全身起鸡皮疙瘩，两条腿也不自觉地往他腰上圈。他突然松手离开我的胸前，我还恬不知耻地挺着胸在他衬衫上磨蹭。他笑了一下，又亲了我一下，把我撑住洗手台的两只胳膊拎起来环到自己肩膀上。

郑在玹的手往下摸到了我从来没使用过的那个地方，脑袋也凑到我的胸前又亲又咬，我以为自己已经浪的神智不清，但他手指伸进去的那一刹那我还是感觉痛的要命。我不由自主地发出一声痛呼，他大概也摸出我的后穴又干又涩，把手指拿了出来，转而在洗手台下面的抽屉里摸出了一瓶润滑液。

我再次在心里感慨，七号区不愧是七号区，最大夜总会的洗手间真是名不虚传。他挤了点润滑液给我扩张，但我觉得还是很痛，润滑可能对我只起到了心理安慰的作用。他塞了两根手指进去，缓慢地模拟着抽插的姿势，不过没一会就没耐性了，抵着我后穴的换成了他的那根大东西。不得不说，郑在玹在这方面真的很不像个老手，能留在这间夜总会，多亏了他那副好长相。

刚塞进去最前端的时候我就开始小声地叫，那真的不是因为爽，就只是因为太疼了。但至于为什么叫出来的声音那么骚，我也不是很知道。郑在玹听见我浪叫之后性器又胀大了一圈，我看见之后心里更崩溃了。他进也不是退也不是，估计也难受得要命，头上热汗涔涔，有的落到他锁骨里还有点性感。我用力地搂了搂他，示意他没关系，就这么继续进来吧。

他也就真没和我客气，直接一下子插了进来。痛，太痛了，那会我真是除了痛感觉不到其他，生理性的眼泪流了满脸，我的牙齿死死咬着他那件黑衬衫的领子。我从来没想过我的第一次是在这种场合下发生的，也没有想过居然会这么痛。他脸上露出了一点愧疚的神色，顺着我汗湿的头发捋了两把，讨好地凑到我眼前亲掉我的眼泪，下身缓缓地挺动了起来。

我任由他摆布。一开始是疼多过爽，后来他好像摸对了方法，胳膊架着我的腿，手掐着我的腰，九浅一深地抽插起来我才有点感觉，我前面那根不争气的玩意儿又慢慢竖了起来，他像是得到什么鼓舞似的插我插得更卖力了。我大概也是一副欲罢不能的浪样子，胳膊不是自己的胳膊，腿也不是自己的腿。我失去了对身体的支配权，但感官又被无限放大，放大之后能感觉到的只有郑在玹。

他看我一直往洗手台下滑有点费劲，后来干脆把我抱起来往隔间里走，我挂在他身上，他每走一步性器就往上戳得更深，我怀疑自己快被那大玩意捅穿了，所以他一抱着我坐下来我就拿手傻乎乎地摸摸自己的肚子，反应过来这个动作有多傻逼之后，我又未雨绸缪地抬脚把隔间的门给踢上了。郑在玹根本无暇管这些，他只顾专心致志地扒我的裤子，把我剥得光溜溜的，身上只剩一件将脱未脱的警服，不知道这属于什么类型的恶趣味。

门刚一关上，外面就传来了脚步声。我吓得夹紧了屁股，因为我知道这会还会来这空无一人的夜总会洗手间的人，只会是来找我的队长。郑在玹搂着我坐在马桶上，被我夹得闷哼了一声。队长面对这唯一一间关门的男厕所隔间，站在门口喊我，说行动结束了，让我赶紧上车回警局。郑在玹的动作顿了一下，然后更凶狠地向上顶弄起来，我被他捅得说不出话，不用回头都知道这个狗东西在我背后恶意地笑。我哑着嗓子断断续续地说队长你们先回吧，我等会自己回去就好了，我拉肚子了要再在厕所里呆一会。队长估计也急着下班，随便应了两声就拔腿就走。幸好他没久留，再多看两秒就会注意到我这隔间底下能看见四只鞋子，再仔细看看就能看见郑在玹随地乱扔的我的内裤和警裤。

队长走了他更来劲了，大概是也觉得刺激，掰着我两条腿大开，用让我无法反抗的力道从我背后操我。一边操还能一边分出神来讲些下流话，故作疑惑地问我警官以前是消防员吗，要不然怎么会这么多水。我被操的头晕转向，除了呻吟好深好胀也说不出什么有用的话来，他操我操得估计也是长幼无序性别不分，过了一会得寸进尺地要求我喊他oppa。

不知道有多久之后我俩终于一起射了，他把头埋在我肩膀处抱了我一会，很舍不得的样子，我也没力气动，就任由他抱着，姑且将此算作一夜情里一点点的温情时刻。他抱完了就把他那玩意抽了出来，把安全套打结扔掉。说起来很丢人，他抽出去那刻我甚至有一点点空虚的错觉，这样的错觉在他温柔地给我穿上裤子的时候达到了顶峰。

但是这错觉也没持续太久，我被他操的手软脚软站不起来，他半扶半抱把我塞进了他车里说要送我回家，我寻思着也不至于发生什么杀人抛尸的事就让他送了。但是当他停在我家停车场里拿出剩下的那个草莓味安全套告诉我不能浪费的时候，我觉得这事比杀人抛尸糟多了。虽然他那SUV还算宽敞，但趴在座位底下给他口还是让我腰酸背痛，更何况口完了还被他摁在后座上大开大合的一顿操，操完了他心满意足地舔舔嘴开始装乖，喊我一声哥，说我把你送上楼。

我又信了他的鬼话。他直接抱着我上楼，从我湿哒哒的警裤口袋里摸出了我的家门钥匙，看似体贴地帮我在浴室放水。但赤着上半身给我洗澡的时候手就是要往我的下三路摸，摸完了还委委屈屈地拿着我的手摸他的大几把，说哥对不起，我又硬了。我无语得盯了他半晌，实事求是地告诉他我家里没套。他的眼睛一下子兴奋得亮起来，说那哥就是答应了？哥让我直接进去吧，我那玩意除了你还没别人用过呢。

我看那会我也是被欲望冲昏了大脑，我居然这种事都能相信都能答应。他把我从水里拎出来扔到床上，自己扒了裤子也压上来，像只大猫似的趴在我身上亲亲舔舔。我的穴口被他用了一个晚上已经不需要什么别的润滑，他圈住我一只脚的脚踝抬起来，先亲亲我的腿根，然后没什么障碍就顶了进去。

其实已经没有一开始那么痛了，穴口在今夜的过分使用后已经麻木，我只感觉到胀，当然可能更多感觉到让我难以承受的爽，因为我连脚趾都不由自主地蜷缩了起来。他捧着我的脸亲得我合不拢嘴，下身也毫不耽误地挺动，过了一会还不尽兴，把我翻过来让我跪在床上，把我整个人圈在他怀里又揉又捏。我真的累死了，手指扯着床单趴在床上跪都跪不稳，我怀疑他再多插我两下我就会散架，或者在床上化成一滩水。这么想着我就觉得委屈，抱怨他的时候也带着哭腔，他伸手摸摸我的脸好像被吓到了，惊慌失措地问我怎么哭了。

真的很丢人，但我也不知道我怎么就哭了，可能是气的，也可能是爽的，我忍无可忍，语无伦次地骂他让他快一点，但也说了些好舒服之类的浪话，总之他加快了抽插的速度，最后精液射在我的身体里烫得我一哆嗦，也稀薄可怜地射在了床上。

这回他终于老实了，抱着我去洗澡，把我身体里的东西弄出来，把我搂在怀里吹头发，还帮我换了床单和被套，把我的警服警裤扔进了洗衣机，把我抱回了床上。我心里也原谅了他，不再气他把我弄哭了的事。昏睡过去我的最后一点记忆，是我迷迷糊糊地躺在床上喊他：“郑在玹。”

他回过头来看我，我到了嘴边的事一下就忘了，现在想起来应该是想让他去找份好工作，别再当牛郎了，但是那个时候，我只是闭上眼睛对他说：“再亲一下。”他大概是笑了吧，从善如流地坐在床沿，干净的，纯粹的，没有任何其它意味的，亲了一下我的嘴角。

真的是很不可理喻的经历。

今天早晨闹铃响了的时候我还是挣扎着起床上班了，回忆起昨晚的一切我还是觉得它像春梦多过于像现实，郑在玹早就悄声无息地离开了我家，什么都没给我留下，唯一提醒我一切真实发生过的，是我今天在办公室坐下时特意给自己的座位上加了一个软垫。

我觉得这也挺好的，虽然我被一个本该被抓捕归案的牛郎破处了，但他起码长得蛮帅，几把很大，技术也挺好，还知情识趣地没留在我家给我添堵，一夜情过后早晨还要见面着实是一件很尴尬的事情，两人大眼瞪小眼的有什么意思呢，更何况我完全不敢想象他那玩意插在我屁股里一夜的话今天早晨我还能不能下床，所以就让这件不知到底是好是坏的事留在昨天夜里应该就是最合适的结局了。

刚才队长通知我说因为任务在昨天圆满完成，之前去夜总会卧底的同事今天就要归队了，说实话我觉得“卧底”这个神秘而高贵的词用在一次扫黄活动中实在是有点搞笑，不过昨天的行动十分成功也确实是真的，大概多亏了这位牺牲色相藏匿其中为我们通风报信吧。

队长还在喋喋不休地介绍，人家刚从警校毕业，因为长得太好直接就被塞进夜总会卧底了，之后就跟着我学习，让我多照顾点。估计我连声答应的样子应该很是心不在焉，这也不能怪我，毕竟没人会喜欢带屁都不会的实习生。

队长正说着外面门就打开了，想来是这实习生过来报道了。我抬头看了一眼发现这张脸我昨天见过，他笑着看着我我就感觉我的屁股一紧，腰也又在痛了。人生真是他妈的戏剧性，其实我的心里还有很多其他脏话奔腾而去，但我就先不写进日记本里了。现在我要装出一副平静的样子把手上这一页日记翻过去，就像是从未和他见过，就像是昨晚的一切未曾发生，绝不能让队长看出他妈的任何一点端倪来。


End file.
